A need has been established and solutions pursued for the ventilation of unpleasant odors from restroom facilities. The pursuits typically involve forced air ventilation from ceilings and upper walls. Other more recent designs address toilet seat ventilation. A typical problem is the connection between a pivoting toilet seat and a hose and mechanism for ventilation. The present invention successfully addresses the problems of restroom ventilation with a new approach that incorporates as much existing hardware as possible.